my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Flame
Flame, also known as the Dragon King, is one of the Lord of Chaos' villains and is considered as the ruler of all dragons, due to his size and power. Personality The Dragon King, just like any other villain, is vain, cruel and bad, following his master's order without questioning them. His loyalty is proven when he says to Nine-Tails, who starts to lose faith on the Lord of Chaos, that not all of the villains lost faith on the Lord of Chaos like him. Skills As a dragon, the Dragon King is able to breath fire and use his size and claws to destroy everything he wants. But what characterizes is power is his ability to control every dragon that exists, except for those who have the power of a Dragon King. Description in the Saga Background At some point, he becomes the Dragon King, nominating Torch to be the Dragon Lord. After he is imprisoned in Tartarus, the Dragon Lord took full control over the dragons. The Taking of Tartarus He is seen briefly in "The Prison of Tartarus", where he breaths fire against Golden Paladin and Mirror Coat, but due to the protection in the bars, the fire don't pass through them. In "Prison-Book Escape", in order to release the villains in the prison-book, the Lord of Order commands the Dragon King to use his powers in Spike to make him steal the book and, at the same time, create a diversion to Twilight and the Generals of Order. So he makes dragons attack many places in Equestria. When he is confronted, the Dragon King battles against Purple Smoke who uses his shapeshifting powers to becomes a dragon with the same size as the Dragon King. The General of Talent is able to defeat him. Before he is captured, the Dragon King laugh and tells them it's too late. Golden Paladin imprisoned him in a life cell and, after getting back the prison-book, he puts it in there. In the first part of "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", he is returned to his cell in Tartarus. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' He is showed in his cell in Tartarus, when Golden Paladin goes there to take Nine-Tails. In “Escape From Tartarus”, he, along with other villains, was released from Tartarus by the General of Chaos to help in the upcoming war. In “Revealing the Spy”, he attends a meeting called by the General of Chaos where he reveals that they now knew where Star Knight was and that he would send their new ally to get him, with that ally revealing to be Gentle Light, the General of Death. In "The Submission of the General of Death", he watches how the General of Chaos enslaved Gentle Light and made her use the Reincarnation Curse to bring some of the deceased villains back. In "The War Begins", the Dragon King is present when the General of Chaos sends them to mobilize. In "Spike's Resolution", in order to dominate his kind again, the Dragon King challenge Spike to a duel with their respective dragons to decide who is the true king. When they meet at the Dragon Lands, he talks with Torch, who reveals his true name. When the fight starts, he fights Torch, being able to defeat him and kill him. After that, he is able to dominate the dragons, overpowering Spike. However, Spike is able to recover and breaks his hold on the other dragons with relentless fire attacks and rallying them to aid him. With the combined fire, Spike and the dragons are able to break his crown and, with him feeling defeated, Flame runs away. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. References Category:Villains Category:Dragons Category:Royalty